List of comedy movies
Pre-1910 1910s 1920 1930s 1940s *''The Bank Dick'' *''The Ghost Breakers'' *''The Great Dictator'' *''The Great McGinty'' *''His Girl Friday'' *''My Favorite Wife'' *''My Little Chickadee'' *''One Night in the Tropics'' 1941 *''Andy Hardy's Private Secretary'' *''Ball of Fire'' *''The Big Store'' *''The Bride Came C.O.D.'' *''Buck Privates'' *''The Devil and Miss Jones'' *''The Flame of New Orleans'' *''Here Comes Mr. Jordan'' *''The Lady Eve'' *''Never Give a Sucker an Even Break'' *''Topper Returns'' 1942 *''Highways by Night'' *''The Man Who Came to Dinner'' *''The Palm Beach Story'' *''Rio Rita'' *''Road to Morocco'' *''Ship Ahoy'' *''Tales of Manhattan'' *''The Talk of the Town'' *''There's One Born Every Minute'' *''To Be or Not to Be'' *''Woman of the Year'' *''You Were Never Lovelier'' 1943 *''Crazy House'' *''Du Barry Was a Lady'' *''Government Girl'' *''Heaven Can Wait'' *''Hello Frisco, Hello'' *''Hit the Ice'' *''I Dood It'' *''A Lady Takes a Chance'' *''Mr. Lucky'' *''The More the Merrier'' *''A Night to Remember'' *''Slightly Dangerous'' *''They Got Me Covered'' *''Thousands Cheer'' *''Two Weeks to Live'' *''Whistling in Brooklyn'' 1944 *''Arsenic and Old Lace'' *''Hail the Conquering Hero'' *''Lady in the Dark'' *''The Miracle of Morgan's Creek'' *''See Here, Private Hargrove'' *''Sensations of 1945'' *''Standing Room Only'' 1945 *''Along Came Jones'' *''The Bullfighters'' *''Eadie Was a Lady'' *''The Horn Blows at Midnight'' *''Lady on a Train'' 1946 *''Angel on My Shoulder'' *''The Great Morgan'' *''Little Giant'' *''Lover Come Back'' *''Monsieur Beaucaire'' *''A Night in Casablanca'' *''The Time of Their Lives'' *''Vacation in Reno'' *''Without Reservations'' 1947 *''The Bachelor and the Bobby-Soxer'' (aka Bachelor Knight) *''Buck Privates Come Home'' *''Christmas Eve'' *''The Egg and I'' *''The Farmer's Daughter'' *''Miracle on 34th Street'' *''Monsieur Verdoux'' *''Road to Rio'' *''The Sin of Harold Diddlebock'' *''Suddenly, It's Spring'' *''The Voice of the Turtle'' *''Where There's Life'' 1948 *''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' *''The Emperor Waltz'' *''A Foreign Affair'' *''June Bride'' *''Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House'' *''The Noose Hangs High'' *''One Touch of Venus'' *''The Paleface'' *''Sitting Pretty'' *''Variety Time'' 1949 *''Adam's Rib'' *''Africa Screams'' *''Holiday Affair'' *''I Was a Male War Bride'' *''It's a Great Feeling'' *''My Friend Irma'' British films *''Back-Room Boy'' (1942) *''The Black Sheep of Whitehall'' (1941) *''Blithe Spirit'' (1941) *''Caesar and Cleopatra'' (1945) *''Crook's Tour'' (1941) *''The Frozen Limits'' (1940) *''Gasbags'' (1940) *''The Ghost of St Michaels'' (1941) *''The Goose Steps Out'' (1942) *''Hoots Mon!'' (1940) *''Hue and Cry'' (1946) *''It's Not Cricket'' (1948) *''It's That Man Again'' (1943) *''Kind Hearts and Coronets'' (1949) *''Let George Do It'' (1941) *''Major Barbara'' (1941) *''My Learned Friend'' (1943) *''On Approval'' (1943) *''Passport to Pimlico'' (1949) *''Somewhere in England'' (1940) (and subsequent series) *''Whisky Galore!'' (1948) Comedy horror 1940 *''The Ghost Breakers 1941 *''The Smiling Ghost'' 1944 *''Zombies on Broadway'' 1948 *''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' 1949 *''Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff'' Comedy drama *''Seven Gibbers'' (1940) *''That Gang of Mine'' (1940) *''Tugboat Annie Sails Again'' (1940) *''The Amazing Mrs. Holliday'' (1943) *''Salute to the Marines'' (1943) *''Three Wise Fools'' (1946) *''To Live in Peace'' (1947) 1950s. 1960s 1970s 1970 *''The Boatniks'' *''Catch-22'' *''The Cheyenne Social Club'' *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' *''Hi, Mom!'' *''M*A*S*H'' *''Myra Breckinridge'' *''The Out-of-Towners'' *''There's a Girl in My Soup'' *''Start the Revolution Without Me'' *''There Was a Crooked Man...'' *''Which Way to the Front?'' *''Little Big Man'' 1971 *''200 Motels'' *''The Barefoot Executive'' *''B.S. I Love You'' *''Bananas'' *''Carnal Knowledge'' *''Happy Birthday, Wanda June'' *''Harold and Maude'' *''The Hospital'' *''The Million Dollar Duck'' *''A New Leaf'' *''Support Your Local Gunfighter!'' *''Who Is Harry Kellerman and Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me?'' * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory 1972 *''Another Nice Mess'' *''Avanti!'' *''Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask)'' *''Fritz the Cat'' *''The Heartbreak Kid'' *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' *''Pink Flamingos'' *''Play It Again, Sam'' *''Snowball Express'' *''The Thing with Two Heads'' *''What's Up, Doc?'' *''With Children at the Seaside'' 1973 *''American Graffiti'' *''Charley and the Angel'' *''Cops and Robbers'' *''Five on the Black Hand Side'' *''Harry in Your Pocket'' *''The Last Detail'' *''Paper Moon'' *''Sleeper'' *''The Sting'' 1974 *''Blazing Saddles'' *''Dark Star'' *''Down and Dirty Duck'' *''Flesh Gordon'' *''Ginger in the Morning'' *''The Groove Tube'' *''Harry and Tonto'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''The Longest Yard *''The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat'' *''Phantom of the Paradise'' *''Superdad'' *''The Thorn'' *''Uptown Saturday Night'' *''Young Frankenstein'' 1975 *''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' *''The Fortune'' *''Let's Do It Again'' *''Love and Death'' *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' *''Rooster Cogburn'' *''Shampoo'' *''The Strongest Man in the World'' *''The Sunshine Boys'' 1976 *''The Bad News Bears'' *''The Big Bus'' *''Cannonball'' *''Car Wash'' *''Chesty Anderson, USN'' *''The Duchess and the Dirtwater Fox'' *''Family Plot'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''The Gumball Rally'' *''Gus'' *''Mother, Jugs & Speed'' *''Murder by Death'' *''Network'' *''Nickelodeon'' *''No Deposit, No Return'' *''The Shaggy D.A.'' *''Silent Movie'' *''Silver Streak'' *''Tunnel Vision'' 1977 *''Annie Hall'' *''The Bad News Bears in Breaking Training'' *''Candleshoe'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Handle With Care'' *''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' *''High Anxiety'' *''The Kentucky Fried Movie'' *''The World's Greatest Lover'' *''The Last Remake of Beau Geste'' *''Oh, God!'' *''A Piece of the Action'' *''Semi-Tough'' *''Slap Shot'' *''Smokey and the Bandit'' *''Desperate Living'' *''Which Way Is Up?'' 1978 *''The Bad News Bears Go to Japan'' *''California Suite'' *''The Cat from Outer Space'' *''Corvette Summer'' *''The End'' *''Every Which Way But Loose'' *''Foul Play'' *''Goin' South'' *''Heaven Can Wait'' *''Hooper'' *''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' *''National Lampoon's Animal House'' *''Rabbit Test'' *''Sextette'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''A Wedding'' 1979 *''10'' *''1941'' *''Americathon'' *''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' *''Being There'' *''Breaking Away'' *''The Frisco Kid'' *''The In-Laws'' *''The Jerk'' *''Love at First Bite'' *''The Main Event'' *''Manhattan'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' *''Real Life'' *''Richard Pryor: Live in Concert'' *''Rock 'n' Roll High School'' *''Starting Over'' *''The Villain'' British films to be added *''And Now For Something Completely Different'' (1971) *''Bless This House'' (1972) *''Confessions from a Holiday Camp'' (1977) *''Confessions of a Driving Instructor'' (1976) *''Confessions of a Pop Performer'' (1976) *''Confessions of a Window Cleaner'' and other sex comedies supported by the Eady levy *''Dad's Army'' (1971) *''Doctor in Trouble'' (1970) *''Hoffman'' (1970) *''The House in Nightmare Park'' (1973) *''Jabberwocky'' (1977) *''Keep It Up Downstairs'' (1976) *''The Likely Lads'' (1976) *''Man About the House'' (1974) *''Melody'' (1971) *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1975) *''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) *''On the Buses'' (1972) (and two sequels) *''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) *''The Plank'' (1979) — remake of the 1967 film *''Porridge'' (1979) *''Pulp'' (1972) *''The Return of the Pink Panther'' (1974) *''Soft Beds, Hard Battles'' (1973) *''Steptoe and Son'' (1972) and sequel Steptoe and Son Ride Again *''There's a Girl in My Soup'' (1970) *''Up the Chastity Belt'' (1972) *''Up the Front'' (1972) *''Up Pompeii!'' (1971) Comedy-horror 1971 *''The Abominable Dr. Phibes'' 1972 *''Dr. Phibes Rises Again'' *''Please Don't Eat My Mother'' *''Private Parts'' 1973 *''Theatre of Blood'' *''The Werewolf of Washington'' 1974 *''The Cars That Ate Paris'' 1975 *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' 1976 *''Murder By Death'' 1978 *''Piranha'' 1979 *''Love at First Bite'' Comedy-drama *''Diary of a Mad Housewife'' (1970) *''Carnal Knowledge'' (1971) *''The Longest Yard'' (1974) *''Female Trouble'' (1975) *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975) *''Cannonball'' (1976) *''Don's Party'' (1976) *''The Judge and the Assassin'' (1976) *''Convoy'' (1978) *''Autumn Marathon'' (1979) (USSR) *''Breaking Away'' (1979) Parody films *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) *''Hardware Wars'' (1977) *''High Anxiety'' (1977) *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1970s) *''Young Frankenstein'' (1970s) 1980s * Airplane! * Any Which Way You Can * The Blues Brothers * Caddyshack * Can't Stop the Music * Cheech and Chong's Next Movie * Fatso * Galaxina * Hopscotch * How to Beat the High Co$t of Living * The Last Married Couple in America * Little Darlings * Loose Shoes * Melvin and Howard * Midnight Madness * Oh, God! Book II * Oh! Heavenly Dog * Nine to Five * The Nude Bomb * Private Benjamin * Popeye * The Private Eyes * ''Seems Like Old Times * Serial * Smokey and the Bandit II * Stardust Memories * Stir Crazy * The Stunt Man * Used Cars * Up the Academy * Where the Buffalo Roam * Wholly Moses 1981 * All Night Long * Arthur * Bustin' Loose * Buddy Buddy * Cannonball Run * Carbon Copy * Caveman * The Devil and Max Devlin * Hardly Working * Going Ape! * History of the World, Part I * The Incredible Shrinking Woman * Modern Problems * Nice Dreams * Polyester * ''Private Lessons * Shock Treatment * ''Stripes * Take This Job and Shove It * The Great Muppet Caper * Under the Rainbow 1982 * 48 Hours * Airplane II: The Sequel * Author! Author! * Creepshow * Best Friends * Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid * Diner * Eating Raoul * Fast Times at Ridgemont High * Hanky Panky * It Came From Hollywood * Jinxed! * My Favorite Year * Night Shift * Pandemonium * Porky's * Richard Pryor: Live on the Sunset Strip * Some Kind of Hero * Slapstick of Another Kind * They Call Me Bruce? * Things Are Tough All Over * Tootsie * The Toy * Trail of the Pink Panther * Victor Victoria * The World According to Garp * Zapped! 1983 * A Christmas Story * Bill Cosby: Himself * Curse of the Pink Panther * D.C. Cab * Deal of the Century * Doctor Detroit * Easy Money * Going Berserk * The King of Comedy * Losin' It * The Man Who Loved Women * The Man With Two Brains * Mr. Mom * National Lampoon's Vacation * Porky's II: The Next Day * Reuben, Reuben * Risky Business * Richard Pryor: Here and Now * Smokey and the Bandit Part 3 * Still Smokin * Strange Brew * The Survivors * To Be or Not to Be * Trading Places * Valley Girl * Zelig * Yellowbeard 1984 * 16 Candles * All of Me * Bachelor Party * Best Defense * Beverly Hills Cop * Broadway Danny Rose * Cannonball Run II * Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers * City Heat * Ghostbusters * Gremlins * The Ice Pirates * Irreconcilable Differences * Kidco * Johnny Dangerously * The Lonely Guy * Micki + Maude * Meatballs Part II * Moscow on the Hudson * Nothing Lasts Forever * Oh, God! You Devil * Police Academy * Protocol * ''Repo Man * Revenge of the Nerds * Rhinestone * Romancing the Stone * Splash * Surf II * Teachers * This Is Spinal Tap * The Muppets Take Manhattan * The Woman in Red * Top Secret! * Unfaithfully Yours * Up the Creek 1985 * After Hours * Back to the Future * Better Off Dead * Brewster's Millions * Clue * Cocoon * Desperately Seeking Susan * Fletch * Fraternity Vacation * Girls Just Want to Have Fun * The Goonies * Head Office * The Heavenly Kid * Into the Night * The Jewel of the Nile * Just One of the Guys * Lost in America * Moving Violations * Movers & Shakers * Murphy's Romance * My Science Project * National Lampoon's European Vacation * Once Bitten * Pee Wee's Big Adventure * Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment * Porky's Revenge * Private Resort * Prizzi's Honor * Real Genius * Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins * Secret Admirer * Spies Like Us * Summer Rental * The Man with One Red Shoe * ''The Sure Thing * Teen Wolf * Volunteers * Weird Science 1986 * Armed and Dangerous * Back to School * The Best of Times * Big Trouble in Little China * The Class of Nuke 'Em High * Club Paradise * Down and Out in Beverly Hills * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * A Fine Mess * The Golden Child * Gung Ho * Hannah and Her Sisters * Haunted Honeymoon * Jumpin' Jack Flash * Lucas * Little Shop of Horrors * Meatballs III: Summer Job * Modern Girls * The Money Pit * Night of the Creeps * Nothing in Common * Odd Jobs * One Crazy Summer * One More Saturday Night * Peggy Sue Got Married * Police Academy 3: Back in Training * Running Scared * Ruthless People * Shanghai Surprise * Short Circuit * Soul Man * Stewardess School * ¡Three Amigos! * Tough Guys * True Stories * Wildcats * Wise Guys * Zeisters 1987 * Adventures in Babysitting * The Allnighter * Amazon Women on the Moon * Baby Boom * Back to the Beach * * batteries not included * Beverly Hills Cop II * Blind Date * Born in East L.A. * Broadcast News * Burglar * Cherry 2000 * Critical Condition * Disorderlies * Dragnet * Eddie Murphy Raw * Ernest Goes to Camp * Fatal Beauty * Good Morning, Vietnam * Hello Again * Hunk * Innerspace * Ishtar * Leonard Part 6 * Like Father Like Son * Making Mr. Right * Moonstruck * Morgan Stewart's Coming Home * Munchies * Overboard * O.C. and Stiggs * Outrageous Fortune * Planes, Trains & Automobiles * Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol * Radio Days * Raising Arizona * Real Men * Rent-A-Cop * Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise * Roxanne * The Secret of My Success * Spaceballs * Stakeout * Street Trash * Summer School * Surrender * Teen Wolf Too * They Still Call Me Bruce * Three Men and a Baby * Three O'Clock High * Throw Momma from the Train * The Secret of My Success * The Witches of Eastwick * Tin Men * Who's That Girl 1988 * Arthur 2: On the Rocks * Beetlejuice * Big * Big Top Pee-wee * Biloxi Blues * Bull Durham * Caddyshack II * Coming to America * The Couch Trip * Dangerous Curves * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels * Drowning by Numbers * Earth Girls Are Easy * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark * Ernest Saves Christmas * Feds * Funny Farm * The Great Outdoors * Hairspray * Heathers * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Hot to Trot * I'm Gonna Git You Sucka * Johnny Be Good * Killer Klowns from Outer Space * License to Drive * Married to the Mob * Midnight Run * Moving * My Stepmother Is an Alien * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! * Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach * Punchline * Scrooged * She's Having a Baby * Short Circuit 2 * Switching Channels * Tapeheads * The Telephone * Twins * Vibes * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Working Girl 1989 * Back to the Future Part II * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure * The Burbs * Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death * Cookie * Dad * Dream a Little Dream * The Dream Team * Family Business * Flesh Gordon Meets the Cosmic Cheerleaders * Fletch Lives * Ghostbusters II * Going Overboard * Harlem Nights * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Identity Crisis * K-9 * Let It Ride * Little Monsters * Look Who's Talking * Major League * Meet The Feebles * ''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * New York Stories * Out Cold * Parenthood * Pink Cadillac * Police Academy 6: City Under Siege * Roger & Me (documentary) * Second Sight * See No Evil, Hear No Evil * She-Devil * She's Out of Control * Skin Deep * True Love * Turner & Hooch * Troop Beverly Hills * UHF * Uncle Buck * Vampire's Kiss * The War of the Roses * Weekend at Bernie's * When Harry Met Sally... * Who's Harry Crumb? British films * An American Werewolf in London (1981) * Brazil (1985) * Bullshot (1983) * Clockwise (1986) * Comfort and Joy (1984) * Consuming Passions (1988) * Educating Rita (1983) * Erik the Viking (1989) * A Fish Called Wanda (1988) * George and Mildred (1980) * Gregory's Girl (1980) * High Hopes (1988) * Invitation to the Wedding (1983) * Jane and the Lost City (1988) * Local Hero (1983) * Loose Connections (1983) * The Missionary (1983) * Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) * Morons from Outer Space (1985) * Personal Services (1987) * A Private Function (1984) * Privates on Parade (1982) * Restless Natives (1985) * Rising Damp (1980) * Rita, Sue and Bob Too (1986) * Shirley Valentine (1989) * The Tall Guy (1989) * Time Bandits (1981) * Victor Victoria (1982) * Water (1985) * Wish You Were Here (1987) * Withnail and I (1987) Comedy-horror 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Full Moon High * The Funhouse * Motel Hell 1982 * Basket Case * Big Meat Eater * Hysterical 1983 * Bloodbath at the House of Death 1984 * Gremlins * The Toxic Avenger 1985 * Mr. Vampire * Once Bitten * Re-Animator * Return of the Living Dead 1986 * Class of Nuke 'Em High * Critters * From Beyond * Haunted Honeymoon * House * ''Little Shop of Horrors * Night of the Creeps * Vamp 1987 * Bad Taste * Deathrow Gameshow * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark * Evil Dead II * House II: The Second Story * I Was a Teenage Zombie * The Monster Squad 1988 * Beetlejuice * Curse of the Queerwolf * High Spirits * Killer Klowns from Outer Space * The Lair of the White Worm * My Best Friend Is a Vampire * Night of the Demons * Return of the Living Dead Part II * Waxwork 1989 * Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown * Cutting Class * Dr.Caligari * My Mom's a Werewolf * Out of the Dark * Over-sexed Rugsuckers from Mars * The Toxic Avenger, Part 2 * The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie Sci-fi comedy * Airplane II: The Sequel * Back to the Future (1985) * * batteries not included (1987) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) * Cherry 2000 (1987) * The Creature Wasn't Nice, aka Naked Space (1983) * Critters (1986) * Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) * Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) * Galaxina (1980) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) * The Ice Pirates (1984) * The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981) * Innerspace (1987) * Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again (1982) * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) * Making Mr. Right (1987) * The Man with Two Brains (1983) * Morons from Outer Space (1985) * My Science Project (1985) * Night of the Comet (1984) * Real Genius (1985) * Repo Man (1984) * Seksmisja (Poland, 1984) * Short Circuit (1986) * Short Circuit 2 (1988) * Slapstick of Another Kind (1982) * Spaceballs (1987) * Time Bandits (1981) * Weird Science (1985) Comedy-drama * 48 Hrs. (1982) * About Last Night... (1986) * Always (1989) * Bagdad Café (1987) * Born in Flames (1983) * The Breakfast Club (1985) * Cannery Row (1982) * The Decline of the American Empire (Le Déclin de l'empire américain) (1986) * Driving Miss Daisy (1989) * Grandview, U.S.A. (1984) * Melvin and Howard (1980) * Ménage (1986) * My 20th Century (1989) * Nothing in Common (1986) * Private Benjamin (1980) * Prizzi's Honor (1985) * Punchline (1988) * Samson & Sally - Song of the Whales (1984) * Teachers (1984) * Working Girl (1988) Parody films * Agentti 000 ja kuoleman kurvit (1983) * ''Airplane! (1980) * Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) * Amazon Women on the Moon (1987) * Chucky and Willie Wanker's Chocolate Starfish (1984) * Closet Cases of the Nerd Kind * History of the World Part 1 * ''I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988) * Johnny Dangerously 1984 * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) * Night of the Comet (1984) * Spaceballs (1987) * Top Secret! (1984) * UHF (1989) * Zapped! (1982) 1990 *''Air America'' *''Alice'' *''All for the Winner'' *''Another 48 Hrs.'' *''Arachnophobia'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Basket Case'' *''Bird on a Wire'' *''Cadillac Man'' *''Coupe De Vile'' *''Cry-Baby'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Ernest Goes to Jail'' *''Far Out Man'' *''Flashback'' *''Frankenhooker'' *''The Freshman'' *''Ghost Dad'' *''Green Card'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''The Hairdresser's Husband'' *''Halfaouine: Boy of the Terraces'' *''Home Alone'' *''House Party Category:Lists